yellow and blue
by Tsuki Fox
Summary: They were like sadness and excitement, easy to fake, easy to confuse but always hand in hand. Yuuto's the flamboynat idiot and Tatsuki is the terrified little boy. Somethings never change. .slash.


I think at the present moment YuutoxTatsuki is my favorite slash pairing. So, even though I have stories in need of updating I wrote this instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hands Off! and am making no profit off of this.

Warning: slash, boyxboy. Implied sexual situations

* * *

**ALMOND**:

It was supposed to be harmless flirting but for some reason, when he looked into Tatsuki's eyes the only thing he could think was that his friend had perfect almond-shaped eyes.

**BLOOD**:

Yuuto couldn't explain how they got into these messes and he had long stopped trying to predict them. The only constant in these little rescue missions was that someone was going to be bleeding.

**CHARACTER**:

To Tatsuki, Yuuto was just the flamboyant character, there to screw up and stick his nose where it didn't belong. It hurt a little but the truth always does.

**DEVIOUS:**

Yuuto consider himself well versed in the female mind but even he hadn't expected this from Mio. She had never seemed the type to shove him and Tatsuki together or be sneaky enough to get away with it. Though he did have to admit the condoms in the broom closet were a nice touch.

**ESCAPE:**

When it first started he was lenient and allowed Tatsuki to make up excuses for their "relationship", but only because pink looked so cute on the dark Oohira.

**FOXY:**

Yuuto didn't care if he'd gotten slapped in the face. The adorable blush on Tatsuki's face when he called him the Oohira "foxy" was worth the beating.

**GOLDFISH**:

"Goldfish? What type of nickname is that?"

"One that matches your attention span. Besides weren't you the one that wanted nicknames?"

Yuuto shut his mouth, not sure which he found sexier, Tatsuki talking or the smirk he was sporting.

**HELP**:

Sometimes dark eyes would allow themselves to be unguarded and an unwilling cry for help would escape. It hurt Yuuto to have to refuse the call of those eyes but if he gave into his instincts the family jewels might not survive.

**INSECURE**:

Sure clueless little Kotarou hadn't meant to slip up and let the class know his best friends were "dating" but that didn't mean Yuuto didn't have a sudden urge to punch the kid for making Tatsuki become uncharacteristically insecure.

"But after I find Tatsuki," Yuuto prompted himself as he continued to search for the Oohira that had mysteriously gone MIA.

**JEALOUS**:

It wasn't long before everyone's favorite game was to tease Yuuto over his jealous paranoia. Even though it the teasing held no truth Yuuto was ok with it. He'd rather have a secretly possessive Tatsuki to himself.

**KISS**:

Yuuto had been teasing when he asked if he was Tatsuki's first kiss. When Tatsuki had stomped off Yuuto made sure to make it up to him by making a scene, showing up outside the Oohira house with apology flowers.

**LOSER:**

Tatsuki had always thought that Yuuto was a self-obsessed loser but now that they were dating his opinion was changed. Yuuto was his self-obsessed loser.

**MOUTH:**

Yuuto's favorite moments were when Tatsuki's scowl melted into unwilling moans of his name.

**NO ONE:**

Originally Tatsuki had wanted them to be a secret but soon found that he couldn't say "no" to the pouting brunette.

**ORGAN DONOR:**

Yuuto had wanted some information on Tatsuki but when he and Kotarou had searched the raven's room they had only been able to come up with an organ donor card. He was still too afraid of having his balls ripped off for trespassing to even broach the subject with Tatsuki.

**PEOPLE**:

What most people didn't know was that Yuuto and Tatsuki shared a lot of the same fears.

Crowds, fights, and recesses of the mind that were filled with dark paranoia and pain.

**QUIET**:

No one would guess that Yuuto had a quiet side or that he could be a very thoughtful person. And Tatsuki was in no hurry to broadcast this secret.

**REALITY**:

Yuuto always got scared and freaked when Tatsuki ended up in a brawl. The past months of dating hadn't been a fairytale but they were so much better then the crisp reality of his boyfriend's mental fragility.

**STRUT**:

Tatsuki would never admit to it but he thought the way that Yuuto walked, as if he owned the world, was very sexy.

**TOOL**:

They were both under pressure, Yuuto reminded himself, but that didn't mean he could keep ignoring the words Tatsuki seemed to be constantly hurling. He wasn't a slut or a tool and he was getting tired of having to convince the teen of that.

**UNDER DOG**

"You need to realize the world isn't out to get you," Yuuto shouted in frustration as the fight heated. Then without another word he spun and left not looking back to see the damage he had inflicted.

**VACCINE**:

He was like a drug, a shot of something that could make life so surreal and pleasant that made you want more. And right now Yuuto was itching, dieing for more of the raven but instead he continued to ignore his phone as Tatsuki called again.

**WILLING**:

Tatsuki usually acted like the brunette's dirty talk bothered him but really he enjoyed it because it came from Yuuto's mouth. As he pressed redial for the hundredth time Tatsuki was willing to have Yuuto say anything as long as the brunette was talking to him.

**X's and O's**:

It wasn't a Jane Austin romance or a Hollywood reconciliation but there was a kiss.

**YELLOW:**

Yuuto had noticed the shaky aura the first time he had shoved Tatsuki against a wall. Now that they had stilled from wrestling their way over to his bed Yuuto noticed that the yellow, excitement, had become an even richer color. Yuuto nearly freaked out how turned on he was by the color.

**ZILLIONAIRE**:

Yuuto had said that one day he would be a zillionaire. Well actually he had first said that he would be a millionaire but quickly changed the number in his enthusiasm. He said the money would go to a house and they were going to live there and… well Tatsuki didn't know what Yuuto was going to say after that. He'd interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

**YEARN**:

Tatsuki had left with Kotarou to visit his aunt and uncle and Yuuto, though he had begged, was stuck home alone. Yuuto rolled over on the bed, groaning at the idea of five days away from the dark eyed Oohira before giving into calling Tatsuki again.

**X FILES**:

These crazy missions that Kotarou always (involuntarily) dragged them into were like something out of X-Files. Who in their right mind would make Tatsuki the reoccurring hero?

**WINTER FORMAL**:

Sure it had been difficult talking Tatsuki in to going to the dance and painful trying to force him to dress in something besides black. However being able to drag Tatsuki onto the dance floor and lose himself in the sexy raven was beyond worth it.

**VANITY**:

Yuuto was his new mirror, Tatsuki concluded as Yuuto helped him button his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. Tatsuki snuck in a smile as he leaned into the touch, not at all bothered that his hair was going to look like bed head.

**UNIFORM**:

"You should know. As much as I love a man in uniform I hate that you gel your hair," Yuuto murmured as he placed a kiss on the corner of Tatsuki's mouth.

"Tie yours back and I'll stop gelling mine," Tatsuki replied, moving back from the kiss to duck back to his homework.

"Really?"

"Sure."

**TEMPER**:

"You don't know me!"

"Because you won't let me!"

"Don't touch me," Tatsuki cried, curling away from the brunette. But Yuuto couldn't do Moving forward swiftly he wrapped his arms around Tatsuki's waist. Ensuring he wouldn't run Yuuto cornered Tatsuki against a wall.

"Let me in," Yuuto growled, in a Tatsuki like manner.

**SOCCER**:

Yuuto wasn't sure why Tatsuki had stopped playing soccer but watching him out there on the field, that's where Tatsuki fit. Plus, watching Tatsuki sweat was hot.

**RARE:**

Waking up beside Yuuto without any obligations, staring at the way the brunette's hair was a mess and a goofy grin had taken up permanent residence on Yuuto's face was rare. And, secretly, Tatsuki enjoyed every gooey moment that his head was pressed to Yuuto's heart.

**QUANDRY**:

Tatsuki awoke to the sight of a half dressed Yuuto lying beside him on the bed. The brunette snored softly, seemingly dead to the world. When had this view become the norm?

**PATIENCE**:

Tatsuki had never been your average guy; luckily Yuuto had an extraordinary amount of patience. If Tatsuki needed time to digest this new relationship then Yuuto would give it to him.

**OPERATION**:

"Do you need some help down there," Tatsuki teased as he watched Yuuto fiddle helplessly with his belt buckle. The brunette shot an unconvincing glare at his boyfriend, continuing to tug at the belt buckle all the while. Chuckling Tatsuki sat up on the bed and shoved Yuuto's hands away so he could unhook the buckle. He gave the brunette a smug look as he was shoved backward.

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out," Tatsuki mumbled as he quickly became distracted.

**NOON**:

Lunch was a bore now that Tatsuki had instigated the "break." Kotarou had run off to be with Mio and flirting even with the break in effect was out of the question. Yuuto was beginning to doubt he'd make it through the day.

**MIDDLE:**

In the middle of his third experimental date Tatsuki abruptly stood from his chair. Waving off the goodbyes that rang around the restaurant Tatsuki made a run for it. He ran all the way to Yuuto's house and when the brunette opened his door he didn't spare a second thought as he charged into Yuuto's arms.

**LAKESIDE**:

Yuuto had meant for the day to be a lakeside, relaxing get together but then it rained. So instead Tatsuki road his battered CBR over to his house and they'd had a more heated afternoon.

**KOTAROU**:

"Thank god you two are back together," Kotarou huffed when he saw the two wrapped around each other the following Monday. "I was getting tired of having Tatsuki mope around the house."

**JEWELRY**:

He'd given Tatsuki a silver ring for their anniversary but Tatsuki had rolled his eyes and refused to wear it on his finger. At the time it had stung but at least Tatsuki had taken the gift. Now, as he lay above the raven Yuuto had to grin. For hanging from a chain around Tatsuki's neck was the plain silver band.

**INVITATION**:

Even though they had been dating for ages it still took forever and a day for the last bricks in Tatsuki's resolve to crumble and he invited Yuuto into his room.

**HELL or HIGH WATER**:

Tatsuki had swore that come hell or high water he wouldn't admit to the fear that his visions caused but that was a hard oath to keep with Yuuto beside him in the bed. Shivering with sweat as he awoke from another of those unwanted dreams he was surprised to find that Yuuto was awake as well, soft eyes watching him from his prone position. Then without a word the taller boy moved over and pulled Tatsuki down by the grip on his waist. Fingers trailed his face, ran through his hair and hot breath ran over his ear in an attempt to soothe causing Tatsuki to question the oath in the first place.

**GOOD EATS**:

First Mio had tricked them into, or rather out of, the closet and now she's tricked them into dinner. Tatsuki didn't appreciate her sneaky behavior or that she thought she was helping. He especially didn't appreciate Yuuto's hand on his thigh.

**FEDORA**:

Looking at the hat in his hands and the chuckling gift giver in the corner Yuuto felt himself being thrown for a loop. Who knew that Tatsuki had such a sense of humor?

**EXTREME**:

Tatsuki had to be the biggest dumb ass in the universe. Why else would he willing walk into a trap?

Even as he thought this Yuuto knew the answer, or rather the name of the answer. And it seemed rather extreme now but seeing Tatsuki rush off to be a hero made him feel inadequate and that he never would be able to compete with Tak-kun's precious Kota.

**DRONE**:

The teacher was droning in the background and more then anything Yuuto wanted to run from the classroom, but not without dragging Tatsuki with him. If he was correct there was a supply closet not far away.

**CONFESSION**:

"How long have you liked me,' Tatsuki asked casually. Yuuto shrugged, sharing a confused look with the raven.

"Why?"

"I knew before the camping trip."

"What," Yuuto asked in utter confusion.

"Why else would I have helped prove your innocence," Tatsuki asked as if it were most simplistic of concepts. Yuuto couldn't help but laugh.

**BECAUSE**:

Because without gel Tatsuki's hair was soft enough to comb through. Because the only warning he ever got was a flash of eye color. Because Tatsuki never hid his aura from him. Because Tatsuki had his own dirty, smart mouthed side. Because the raven could still look like an angel when he was sleeping even though his outward personality was that of a devil. Yuuto absolutely loved Tatsuki Oohira.

**APPROACH**:

Walking up to Yuuto took all of his strength. Reaching out and tugging at the brunette's sleeve stole all of his courage. Meeting those soft eyes killed his nerves and putting down his soul, Tatsuki slipped his hand into Yuuto's and sat beside the brunette. He pulled Yuuto's arm over his shoulder and sat comfortably beside him.

Approach, check. Attention, check.

"I love you," Tatsuki murmured.

Adorable love struck grin, check.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
